


Corny

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Drabble, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 02:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10350048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: He might get into trouble for it, but he'll risk it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> March 18th is National Corn Dog Day.

He was going to regret this, he could feel the regret already building in his heart. Still, he found that he could not stop himself. Okay, so, some of the things he suspected that the pack would kind of enjoy. Hell, he knew from experience that Scott would eat an entire pan of the corn dog casserole. The asshole had demolished a whole pan back in freshman year. Well before he had become a werewolf.

Of course, he had upgraded the casserole to include a natural casing hot dog that had not been dipped in a billion different chemicals. His butcher loved it when he came in. He could see the dollar signs in the man's eyes. However, he would deal with it for his pack. He hoped that nine 9x9 pans would be enough to feed the idiots. He had gone out and purchased several orders of curly fries (because sometimes it's better to let someone else do it) and a few gallons of soda to wash it all down with.

Now, none of that is why he was going to (potentially) get maimed. No, see, that would come after everyone leaves and Derek curls up to sleep in his full Alpha form. Yeah, he had a plan. A small prank to celebrate the day.

(You've already guessed, haven't you? Well, in case you are curious, he had purchased a canine corn costume in Derek's size just for this occasion.) He didn't know how long he would have before his boyfriend woke up in the costume. So, he would have to act fast.

Once everyone left, and Derek went to sleep, Stiles moved like lightening. He quickly put the costume on Derek, jumped back and took several pictures before there were signs of is inevitable beating. He sent off the best picture with the caption 'Happy Corn Dog Day' to everyone in the pack, Derek's sisters, mom, and his dad.

Even when Derek pinned him and tickled him until he pissed himself, it had been worth it. Everyone who saw the corny image had a good laugh; and sometimes, laughter was just what the doctor ordered.

~Fin~


End file.
